Rio: Entre el Mar y una Estrella
by DarkKong
Summary: "Perla ya no quiere saber nada de Blu, piensa que le fue infiel, sin embargo, el trata de explicarle lo que paso realmente, pero ella se niega a escucharlo, todo parece perdido para el, pero con la ayuda de una nueva amiga, hara lo mejor posible, para recuperar a Perla, su amor de la vida


Bueno, he aquí con otro one-shot mas, ojala les guste a todos.

**"Entre el Mar y una Estrella"**

El sol comenzaba a alejarse en la mágica ciudad de rio de janeiro, algunas aves volaban felices junto con sus parejas, y a veces, en la playa de Copacabana, se ponía muchas fiestas para festejar los días que se van y darles la bienvenida a los nuevos días.

Pero en ese mismo lugar, se encontraba un guacamayo azul, caminando por la playa, estaba solo, tenía la mirada hacia abajo, y se le notaba que estaba muy triste.

"porque…porque tuvo que pasarme esto…porque no me dejo explicarlo"- dijo el guacamayo llamado Blu.

Blu miro como otras aves volaban por la playa, con sus parejas a su lado, algunas llevaban flores en su cabeza, y se sentían muy felices al tener a su macho de la vida.

"esto no hubiera pasado si Perla me dejara explicarle lo que paso"- dijo Blu algo desanimado.

* * *

**Flashback…**

_Blu se encontraba divirtiéndose junto con sus amigos Rafael, Eva y su pareja de la vida Perla, mientras que Nico y Pedro, se encargaban de poner la buena música que existía en todo Rio._

"_amor, iré un momento a arreglarme para poder bailar junto a ti, no tardo nada"- dijo Perla mientras le daba un dulce y apasionado beso._

"_ok, aquí te espero cariño"- dijo Blu._

_Perla se levanta, y se va por un momento a arreglarse, mientras Blu la esperaba, hablaba mucho con su mejor amigo, Rafael, como siempre, las cosas de puros machos, en cambio Eva quiso mejor bailar un rato sola, dejando un momento a su esposo Rafael, pero lo que ambos no sabían es que 3 guacamayas verdes con cresta roja y hermosas, estaban viendo coquetamente a Blu, y terminaban excitándose mucho al ver que estaba en buena forma._

_De repente una de ellas se levanta y va caminando seductoramente hacia Blu, moviendo sus caderas y su cola, y se acerca lentamente hacia Blu hasta tocarle su hombro._

"_hola guapo…cómo te llamas"- pregunto._

_Blu miro hacia atrás y vio a la guacamaya que estaba tocándole su hombro y lo que lo puso más nervioso era que las otras 2 hembras también se acercaban hacia el._

"_amm…B..B…Bl..Blu"- dijo tímidamente._

"_es un hermoso nombre…el mío es Paola"- se presentó._

"_y el mío es Diana"- se presentó la segunda guacamaya._

"_y yo soy Sandra"- se presentó la tercera guacamaya._

_Ambas terminaron acariciando en muchas partes del cuerpo de Blu, eso hizo que comenzara a ponerse muy nervioso y algo excitado, pero el sabía muy bien que tenía pareja, y no quería serle infiel._

"_oigan…es un placer en conocerlas chicas, pero no quiero ser grosero con las 3, pero yo tengo una pareja que amo mucho…porque mejor no intentamos ser amigos"- dijo Blu._

"_no lose…yo prefiero subir al siguiente nivel"- dijo Sandra mientras se sentaba en las piernas de Blu, al igual que Diana._

"_bueno, esta parte es mía"- dijo Paola mientras acariciaba el pico y estaba muy cerca del suyo, causando que se ruborizara completamente._

"_oigan escuchen, se los vuelvo a repetir, yo ya tengo pareja, y no quiero ser…"- pero sorpresivamente Blu no pudo continuar, ya que Paola tapa su pico._

"_me gusta cómo te pones guapo, a ver si resiste este toque"- dijo Paola ya que sorpresivamente le da a Blu un sorprendente y amargo beso._

_Blu comenzaba a poner mucha resistencia, pero las otras que estaban en sus piernas, comenzaron a sostenerlo fuertemente mientras que Paola seguía con su trabajo._

_Blu no podía aguantar más, y poco a poco comenzaba a devolverle el beso, Rafael que estaba viendo todo, no pudo creerlo, así que prefirió huir sin hacer nada, ambas se turnaban para continuar besando a Blu y las otras lo sostenían, y para su desgracia, Perla había llegado._

"_bien amor, estás listo para poder ba…"- dijo Perla pero se paralizo completamente al ver lo que estaba viendo, Blu estaba hay con 3 guacamayas verdes y al parecer estaban besando a Blu._

_Su corazón comenzaba a dolerle mucho, no podía creerlo, comenzaba a derramar algunas lágrimas._

_Blu abre un momento los ojos, no podía aguantar más, y se horrorizo mucho al ver a Perla que estaba ahí, ella simplemente lo miro seria y enojada y comenzaba a alejarse._

_Esta vez, Blu tomo mucha fuerza y lanzo a las 3 hembras lejos de él y empezó a seguir a Perla lo más rápido que pudo._

"_Perla!...espera"- dijo Blu._

_Perla estaba a punto de alzar vuelo cuando fue agarrada por Blu._

"_Perla espera, no es lo que tú piensas"- dijo Blu._

"_aléjate de mí!"- grito Perla mientras se soltaba bruscamente de Blu._

"_Perla escúchame…lo que viste no es verdad, yo te amo, y jamás te haría infiel"- dijo Blu algo desesperado._

"_Entonces que significaba todo esto, acaso me usabas solo por juego"- dijo Perla soltando muchas lágrimas._

"_que, no es cierto, yo jamás te haría eso"- dijo Blu mientras la acariciaba en su rostro, aunque ella se lo quitó de encima y le soltó un golpe en el estómago._

"_te he dicho que no me vuelvas a tocar, eres un estúpido bastardo"- dijo Perla muy enojada y llena de lágrimas._

_Blu se levantaba con algo de dificultad, y vuelve a hacer el intento para no perderla._

"_Perla, dime solo una cosa…les tienes más confianza a ellas…que ami"- pregunto Blu._

_Perla comenzó a calmarse poco a poco, entonces comenzaba a acercarse lentamente a Blu, al estar cerca de él, comenzó a tocar con su ala el rostro de Blu, él pensaba que quisa quería un beso, pero desgraciadamente no fue así, lo que realmente se llevó, fue una tremenda cachetada y dejándolo tirado en la arena._

"_Por supuesto que si…IDIOTA!"- dijo lo último Perla y comenzaba a volar para alejarse completamente de él._

_Blu no pudo creer lo que acababa de pasar, había recibido una tremenda paliza por parte de su pareja, lo que hizo que comenzara a ponerse muy triste, sin más que hacer, decidió caminar por un rato en la playa mientras trataba de arreglar el asunto._

* * *

**Fin Flashback**

Blu ya no sabía qué hacer, estaba totalmente desesperado, después de caminar unos minutos más en la playa, prefirió descansar sobre una roca.

La luna comenzaba a salir poco a poco, la noche estaba por llegar, y muchas luces comenzaban a encenderse poco a poco, y las estrellas comenzaban a iluminar el cielo.

"bien, creo que no tengo otra opción, más que seguir adelante…a pesar de esta separación"- dijo Blu.

Y justo cuando estaba por marcharse, alguien lo llama.

"hola"- dijo un extraño.

Blu miro hacia atrás y vio a una guacamaya totalmente amarilla.

"amm…hola"- saludo Blu.

"oí que tu pareja te dejo…cierto"- pregunto la guacamaya.

Blu la miro algo seria.

"si…pero porque preguntas eso"- pregunto Blu.

"bueno, porque yo, estuve hace unos momentos en el club, y vi que te había dejado, pero estoy dispuesta a ayudarte para que la recuperes"- dijo la guacamaya.

Blu se sorprendió mucho por lo que dijo la ave.

"pero como crees en poder ayudarme…si ni siquiera nos conocemos"- dijo Blu.

"bueno, es que yo también estuve con ustedes en aquel avión"- dijo la guacamaya.

"valla, así que tú también estuviste hay"- dijo Blu curioso.

La ave simplemente asintió.

"bueno…me llamo Blu"- se presentó.

"es un hermoso nombre, el mío es Isa"- dijo Isa.

Blu y Isa, comenzaron a presentarse y conocerse, hasta que empezaron ahora a seguir con el otro punto, operación Perla.

"bueno Isa, como me ayudaras a recuperar a Perla"- pregunto Blu.

"bueno, hoy será una linda noche, a muchas aves les gusta salir de noche, y además hoy va a ver un espectáculo en el cielo"- dijo Isa.

"enserio"- pregunto Blu.

"si, hoy habrá una lluvia llenísima de estrellas cayendo en el cielo, y eso les encanta mucho, sobre todo a las hembras"- dijo Isa.

"oye, es cierto, hoy informaron que en la noche caerán lluvias de estrellas"- dijo emocionado Blu.

"aunque hay otra cosa que aún es mejor"- dijo Isa.

"así, cual es"- pregunto Blu.

"veras, a mí me gusta mucho cantar, y quiero hacerlo mientras caen las estrellas, y también puedes aprovecharlo para sacar a bailar a tu pareja"- dijo Isa refiriéndose a Perla.

"De hecho ese era el punto, le prometí que bailaría con ella esta noche"- dijo Blu.

"y entonces, que estas esperando, ve por ella"- dijo Isa animando a Blu.

"no lose, ella está muy enojada conmigo, y si me vuelve a ver, me partirá en dos"- dijo Blu asustado por la acción de Perla.

"Tal vez sea cierto, pero aun así tienes una segunda oportunidad, sé que puedes, ve por ella"- dijo Isa.

Blu sabía muy bien que Isa tenía razón, siempre hay una segunda oportunidad.

"bien, aquí voy"- dijo Blu listo para partir.

"buena suerte Blu"- dijo Isa.

Blu se despidió de Isa, y tomo vuelo hacia el nido de Perla, y a pesar de que este medio asustado, aun lo puede lograr, jamás hay que rendirse.

* * *

**Mientras tanto…**

En algún hueco de los árboles, había una hermosa guacamaya azul hembra, estaba acostada en su cama hecha de hojas, pero tenía su rostro completamente llena de lágrimas, aún seguía pensando en la desconfianza de su ex pareja de hace unos momentos.

"lo sabía desde un principio, en este mundo no hay nadie a quien confiar, no puedo creer que me haya hecho eso, debería de hacerlo papilla desde que lo conocí en el habitad, de seguro ya no está aquí"- dijo la guacamaya.

Perla se levantaba poco a poco, quiso aunque sea tomar un poco de aire a fuera, y mirar el anochecer.

Pero de repente, siente un aleteo, mira hacia arriba, y se da cuenta que es un guacamayo azul, igual a ella, entonces su furia estaba volviendo, una vez que aterrizo, la molesto mucho.

"que haces aquí"- dijo seria Perla.

"Perla, vengo a pedirte que me perdones"- dijo Blu firme.

"olvídalo Blu, ya no quiero saber nada de ti, deberías tener vergüenza por lo que me hiciste."- dijo Perla recordando lo anterior.

"pero Perla, ni siquiera me has dejado explicarte bien"- dijo Blu.

"ya sabes lo que dije, ahora vete"- dijo Perla mientras entraba a su nido, sin embargo Blu se lo negó.

"Perla espera..."- dijo Blu.

"QUE!"- grito Perla.

Blu estuvo asustado por la acción de Perla, pero aun así, lo aguantaría.

"recuerdas muy bien, que te prometí que bailaríamos los 2 esta noche"- dijo Blu feliz.

"si, lose, pero ya no tengo ganas"- dijo Perla cada vez más enojada y con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos.

"y si te dijera…que bailamos mientras caen las estrellas"- dijo Blu feliz.

Perla al oír eso, dejo de llorar y le dijo.

"estrellas…cuales estrellas"- pregunto Perla un poco calmada.

"hoy informaron que en rio de janeiro, caerán muchísimas estrellas, obviamente no tan seguidas, pero iluminaran el hermoso cielo…quieres venir"- dijo Blu mientras estiraba su ala para que se la tomara.

Perla al principio comenzó a dudar mucho, aun le dolía mucho de lo que hizo Blu este mismo día, pero en su interior, aún tenía mucha confianza en él.

"…de acuerdo, vamos"- dijo Perla sin tomarle el ala y comenzaba a volar hacia la playa, Blu la siguió desde atrás.

Cuando llegaron a la playa, casi muchas personas estaban sentadas en la arena, de seguro seria por el espectáculo de estrellas que iba a ver hoy en el cielo.

"Blu, es cierto lo que me dijiste"- pregunto Perla.

"si, no debe tardar en un momento"- dijo Blu.

Perla simplemente se enojó.

"lo vez, hasta me mientes con tus palabras, no puedo creer que seas así, ahora si me disculpas, me retiro, hasta nunca mascota!"- dijo Perla mientras empezaba a tomar vuelo.

Pero antes de que lo hiciera, algunas personas comenzaban a gritar de la emoción por lo que estaban viendo, Perla mira hacia arriba, y vio que estaba cayendo una estrella amarilla, casi pegando al mar, lo que hizo que se regresara al lado de Blu.

"wooo, si era una estrella de adeberas"- dijo Perla más calmada.

"lo vez, te lo dije"- dijo Blu mientras veía el cielo.

Sin duda alguna, era un cielo totalmente llenísimo de estrellas que estaban cayendo en Brasil, algunas eran pequeñas, otras eran algo grandes, y había de diferentes colores, amarilla, blanca, roja, y hasta azul.

Perla estaba totalmente maravillada por lo que estaba viendo, después de todo, son las mujeres que no les gusta, si no que les encanta mucho ver esto.

Perla comenzaba a mirar un momento a Blu, aún continuaba viendo el espectáculo de estrellas, llevaba una sonrisa en su rostro, eso hizo que Perla sonriera, entonces una estrella paso casi cerca de la gente, y comenzaba a iluminar a Blu, como un ave legendaria.

Eso hizo que Perla comenzara a ruborizarse poco a poco al verlo así, totalmente iluminado por la luz de la estrella hasta que desaparece completamente.

Blu no dejaba de quitar su vista hacia el cielo, realmente ese gran momento en ver las estrellas cayendo, le estaba agradando mucho, hasta que siente que alguien se acurruca en su pecho, miro por un momento hacia abajo y se dio cuenta que era Perla.

"nunca había visto esto"- dijo Perla contenta.

"lose, yo tampoco"- dijo Blu.

"pero creí que ya lo habías visto desde antes"- dijo Perla.

"no, de hecho, también es mi primera vez que lo veo también"- dijo Blu.

"enserio"- dijo Perla.

Blu simplemente asintió.

Poco a poco las personas comenzaban a abandonar Copacabana, pero la lluvia de estrellas aún seguía cayendo, al final, solo quedaron Blu y Perla.

"Esto es hermoso"- dijo Perla mientras seguía apoyada en el pecho de Blu.

"lose, aunque tu vales más"- dijo Blu mientras acariciaba el rostro de Perla.

Ella comenzaba a esbozar una ligera sonrisa, era obvio que aún tiene de lo que paso este mismo día, pero debería de acabar en este momento.

Entonces, una pequeña melodía estaba sonando a qui mismo, Blu mira un momento hacia atrás, y se da cuenta de que era Isa, lo que significa que el plan B estaba por iniciar.

"Perla…te gustaría bailar conmigo"- dijo Blu mientras le ponía el ala.

Perla no sabía que decir, desde el principio se enojó muchísimo con Blu, y ahora comenzaba a enamorarse de nuevo en él, quisa en algún momento le diría que le explicara qué fue lo que paso exactamente en este mismo día mientras se estaba arreglando para bailar con él.

"claro mi amor…me encantaría bailar contigo"- dijo Perla tomándole el ala.

Blu y Perla se dirigieron hacia la playa, y hay comenzaron a bailar lentamente, debido al ritmo de la música, entonces Blu le guiña el ojo a Isa para que comenzara a cantar, y así era como era su canción

_**Aunque te hayas ido**__**  
**__**sigues conmigo**__**  
**__**ciento el respiro de tu amor.**__**  
**_

_**Con un triste suspiro**__**  
**__**llega la noche**__**  
**__**y me platica de los dos**__**  
**__**Eterno fue lo que hubo**__**  
**__**entre tú y yo,**__**  
**__**que nunca un adiós se contempló.**_

_**Entre el mar y una estrella**__**  
**__**seguirás estando al filo de mis venas.**__**  
**__**Te pondré algunas velas**__**  
**__**para preguntarle a Dios cuándo regresas.**_

Blu no dejaba de darle muchas vueltas a Perla mientras que ella continuaba bailando y riendo mucho.

_**Ya no me sabe el día, menos la dicha,**__**  
**__**se me entristece el corazón.**_

_**Lo que te extraño, vida,**__**  
**__**y lo que sufro**__**  
**__**es tan inmenso como el sol.**_

_**Te sigo amando en contra del rencor**__**  
**__**aunque se muera mi alma de dolor.**_

_**Entre el mar y una estrella**__**  
**__**seguirás estando al filo de mis venas.**__**  
**__**Te pondré algunas velas**__**  
**__**para preguntarle a Dios cuándo regresas.**_

Ahora Blu tiene sujetada la cintura de Perla, mientras que ella tenía puesta sus alas en los hombros de Blu, ambos se miraban con amor mientras bailaban lentamente.

"me encanta mucho bailar en pareja Blu"- dijo Perla bailando.

"lose, y eso es lo que ami me gusta mucho"- dijo Blu mientras le daba una vuelta más y le sujetaba su cintura.

A Perla le encantaba mucho oír las hermosas palabras que liberaba Blu, y eso la hacía sentir muy feliz, y para su sorpresa, le termina robando a Blu un dulce y apasionado beso.

Blu quedo completamente sorprendido por la acción de Perla, aunque siempre le gustaba mucho eso, poco a poco comenzó a devolvérselo mientras se abrazaban con amor.

"te amo Blu"- dijo Perla mientras lo volvía a besar.

"yo también Perla, eres mi gran amor"- dijo Blu devolviéndoselo.

Entonces el canto volvió y estos tortolitos, volvieron con su baile.

_**Entre el mar y una estrella**__**  
**__**seguirás estando al filo de mis venas.**__**  
**__**Te pondré algunas velas**__**  
**__**para preguntarle a Dios cuándo regresas.**_

_**(2 veces)**_

La canción había concluido, Blu y Perla estaban posados en una rama de un árbol, miraban ahora lo hermoso que era el mar, iluminada por las luces de las estrellas, pero se dieron cuenta que la lluvia había terminado.

"valla, creo que bailamos mucho amor"- dijo Blu mientras besaba la mejilla de Perla.

"jefe, lose, pero estuvo muy divertido el baile"- dijo Perla mientras lo abrazaba y se recargaba en su pecho para sentir su corazón, esos eran sus favoritos.

Y aunque la noche era muy buena, de todos modos ya era muy tarde, además algunas luces comenzaban a apagarse poco a poco, lo que significa que el sol en cualquier momento aparecerá para iluminar la ciudad.

"amor, será mejor que regresemos a nuestro nido, ya es un poco tarde"- dijo Perla soltando a Blu y preparada para volar.

"de acuerdo Perla, vámonos"- dijo Blu mientras comenzaba a volar, seguido de Perla.

Al llegar a su humilde hogar, Blu le termina haciendo una pequeña travesura a Perla, la termina cargando en sus poderosas alas y llevándola hasta la entrada de su nido, eso hizo que se riera por completo Perla, la dejo en su cama hecha de hojas, pero termino directo hacia ella también, ambos se daban besos apasionados mientras se acariciaban por todas las partes de sus cuerpos una y otra vez hasta el cansancio.

Pero también era el momento de que Perla le preguntara a Blu del porque termino rodeado por las 3 guacamayas que tenía en el club.

Blu de manera tierna y confiable, le explico muy bien por qué fue haci, en como termino rodeado por esas 3 hembras malvadas y entre las 3 se turnaban para besarlo mientras que las otras dos lo sujetaban a la fuerza, incluso estaba Rafael a su lado para que lo ayudara, pero esta vez prefirió huir, aunque eso la hizo reír mucho.

"jajaja, ok te creo"- dijo Perla dando sus últimas risas.

Blu simplemente sonrió.

"pero Blu, el hecho de que me hayas contado eso…también quiero pedirte que me perdones"- dijo Perla.

"porque amor"- pregunto.

"por todo lo que te dije, y aparte de los golpes que te di, me sentí muy tonta en a verte tratado de esa manera"- dijo Perla sintiéndose culpable.

"no te preocupes Perla, además, era necesario que me lo mereciera, también me sentí muy tonto"- dijo Blu.

Blu y Perla se miraron y terminaron riéndose por lo que paso este día, pero como muy bien lo dijeron, no volverá a pasar.

"Blu"- llamaba Perla.

"si"- dijo Blu.

"quiero que me prometas una cosa"- dijo Perla.

"qué clase de favor"- pregunto.

Perla comenzaba a acariciarlo en su rostro, y esto fue lo que dijo.

"no me dejes… ahora que te necesito mucho a mi lado…siento que me siento muy segura gracias a ti, te necesito mucho a mi lado"- dijo Perla mientras tomaba las alas de Blu.

Blu simplemente le dio un beso a Perla y ella se lo devolvía.

"nunca te dejare Perla, siempre estaré contigo para siempre"- dijo Blu mientras la abrazaba.

"te amo Blu"- dijo Perla mientras abrazaba a Blu.

"también te amo Perla"- dijo Blu mientras le besaba la frente y la abrazaba con amor.

Perla comenzaba a bostezar, así que de manera caballerosa, Blu la llevo hasta su cama y la acostó, él también tenía mucho sueño, y se acostó a lado de su amada.

"descansa mi amor, mañana será un nuevo día"- dijo Perla besando una vez más a Blu y acomodarse en su pecho.

"igualmente Perla, buenas noches"- dijo Blu mientras besaba su frente y se acostaba a lado de su amada.

Y aunque el sol comenzaba a salir lentamente, para ellos no les importaba, lo único que importaba ahora, era que este amor, nunca se romperá, y permanecerá…para siempre.

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

**Bien amigos, esto llego a su fin, ojala les haya gustado,**

**Como siempre, acepto con mucho gusto todos sus rewiews, son gratis.**

**Si alguien quisiera conocerme, pueden encontrarme en Fanfiction como betochiva**

**También en Facebook como Beto topita**

**Por mi parte, eso es todo.**

**Un saludo desde México, y hasta la próxima.**

**Chau!**


End file.
